Un Falso Nerd?
by vianeicithalove
Summary: Bella se muda de Florida debido a un horrendo suceso en su antigua escuela, promete nunca volver a enamorarse de chicos imbéciles pero que sucederá al llegar a Forks y toparse con un dulce chico que le roba el corazón al instante, será que todo es miel sobre hojuelas? O es que él oculta y trama algo perverso.
1. Recordando el juramento

**Historia nueva para entretenerme este verano! espero les guste! se me antojaba algo de dulce drama pero obviamente con mi hermosa especialidad! NERDS! 8-) PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER / LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA Y DE MI LOCA CONCIENCIA! XD**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella se muda de Florida debido a un horrendo suceso en su antigua escuela, promete nunca volver a enamorarse de chicos imbéciles pero que sucederá al llegar a Forks y toparse con un dulce chico que le roba el corazón al instante, será que todo es miel sobre hojuelas? O es que él trama y oculta algo perverso.

_**Un falso nerd**_

_**Cap 1: Recordando el juramento.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-oh! Mírate pero que tierna querida Bella, acaso pensaste que realmente estaba enamorado de ti?, una simple niñita como tú no llegaría nunca a llamar ni la más mínima atención en mi, aunque bueno, sabes viéndolo bien para lo único que serviste fue para que no perdiera esa pequeña fortuna contra Sam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pip… pip… pip…**

Dios! Solo había sido una pesadilla, bueno, más bien la misma de siempre, lo bueno que la alarma me había despertado a tiempo, así evitaba soñar más de aquel día del cual no quería volver a recordar jamás, ese que había marcado mi vida para siempre, ese que había hecho que jurara que nunca mas en mi vida volvería a enamorarme de ningún hombre.

_**Bella! Concéntrate! Prometimos que ya no nos flagelaríamos con esos recuerdos**_.-Riñó severamente mi subconsciente.

Así que con cierta pereza me desparrame de la cama y me dirigí al baño de mi nuevo hogar, bueno vivir con Charlie no era tan malo, mamá y él se habían separado hace mucho así que ahora su relación entre ellos iba mejor, recuerdo que solo venia cada verano a visitarlo durante tres semanas y algunas veces en navidad pero en realidad tenia casi más de dos años que él iba a florida a visitarme eso al menos fue una excusa perfecta para convencer a mi madre René para que me dejara terminar el ultimo año de la preparatoria aquí en FORKS.

Sabia que decirle que esa era la razón por la que quería estar en Forks era algo cruel tanto para Charlie como para René, ya que la única razón por la que quería huir era por que ser parte de una apuesta y ser humillada por todo el instituto no era algo que pudiese soportar más, todas esas burlas por los pasillos y cafetería, incluso los que se decían ser mis amigos, así que debo admitir que realmente no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme, Jacob Black había sido él chico de mis sueños, alto, guapo, bronceado, musculoso, atleta, caballero y todo lo encantador que te puedas imaginar en tu jodida vida, Ja! Ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de eso era verdad, todo era un enorme teatro bien actuado y ensayado, todo era una maldita apuesta de mierda…

_**Bella Swan! Que dijimos de ir otra vez por ese camino no lo hagas solo recuerda tu juramento**_.- riñó de nuevo mi fiel conciencia, esa que me había advertido desde el principio que por favor lo pensara dos veces para que no fuera a caer como una idiota…

Okey, tratare de que este día no sea tan malo, en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba lista, Salí del baño y me despedí de Charlie que estaba en la cocina desayunando sabrá dios qué pero mañana procuraría prepararle algo en forma y nada de cosas chatarra, le dije que no tenia hambre pero que comería algo en la cafetería del instituto, se quedo conforme con mi promesa y me subí a mi "nuevo" monovolumen para ir al instituto, regalo que me había dado al llegar ahí.

Arranque al motor y emprendí el viaje pero no sin antes hacer mi juramento:

_**Nunca más me enamorare de un chico, ellos son idiotas, así sea él ser más hermoso aléjate de él, recuerda el amor no existe y es una perdida de tiempo, los hombres solo juegan con tu corazón a tal punto que cuando lo tienen lo EXPRIMEN! Hasta destruirlo…**_

* * *

Oh, que les pareció? Nueva historia, esta es algo para divertirme en vacaciones ya que tendré tiempo! Espero les agrade

_**Saludos y Besos Vianey**_

_*** prox. Cap. **_

_**Mierda! habías hecho el juramento, no, no, no, NO! Bella corre! Se que este chico se ve inofensivo y tierno pero ES UN CHICO!.- **_alegaba mi paranoica conciencia.

**Oh vamos conciencia no veo nada de malo en este chico, además, estoy segura que solo es una cita para almorzar amistosa, no creo que nada malo me pase, te prometo que si veo algo que podría dañarme huiré al instante.**

**-si claro! Eso dijiste la última vez…**


	2. Chicos tiernos?

_**Agradezco a todas las hermosas chicas que se hayan pasado por esta loca historia las quiero nenas! Ustedes son la motivación por la que escribo mis locas experiencias, sueños y frustraciones. **_

* * *

_**Cap2. Chicos tiernos?**_

_**Bella POV.**_

Encontrar el instituto no fue nada difícil, era el único edificio de estructura realmente grande a los alrededores. Por suerte conseguí un buen lugar para estacionar, aun era temprano faltaban casi 25 minutos para que las clases dieran inicio, así que aproveche para ir a orientación escolar y pedir mi horario.

Viendolo bien, no era tan horrible la situación, hasta ahora, la escuela era grande y muy espaciosa, se podría decir que incluso era pintoresca, sí supongo que esta fue una buena decisión. Después de obtener mi horario y otra documentación extracurricular me dirigí a mi primera clase que según decía era cálculo diferencial A-3 genial... Primer día y ya querían exprimirme con matemáticas de mierda.

Encontrar el aula A-3 fue demasiado fácil, lo que de verdad no lo fue tanto fue al momento de ingresar en ella y ver que todos los que ya estaban ahí se te quedaran viendo como si fueras un monstruo con extremidades viscosas.

-buenos días, supongo que usted debe de ser la señorita Swan?- preguntó el que supongo que seria el profesor, era medio calvo y tenia una enorme verruga encima de su labio Iugh!

-si.- conteste algo aturdida.

-bien, tome asiento por favor.- okey... algo cortante pero al menos eso fue fácil, supongo que fue mas que suerte evitar que me obligara a presentarme frente a todos.

Tomando mi asiento hasta el final del aula el hombre inicio con el calvario.

-Bien y así de simple es como se saca una derivada, espero que todos hayan entendido así que por favor pasen al pizarrón, señorita Denali y señorita Swan.

Mierda... por que de a todos los que tenía en la lista me escogió a mí!? Siempre tenia este tipo de suertecita! (sarcasmo) acaso la vida se confabulaba en mi contra? bien al menos era un problema fácil, nadie me había tomado en cuenta durante toda la hora más que en este momento, esperaba no equivocarme, estando al frente junto a una deslumbrante rubia de piernas kilométricas y maquillaje un poco exagerado que supongo debía de ser mi "contrincante" bien, se veía simpática, no es que realmente me llamara mucho la atención de comenzar a hacer amigos tan pronto pero le ofrecí una suave sonrisa amistosa a lo que ella me contesto con una mueca que parecía que había olido mierda, demonios ni siquiera la conocía, no le había hecho nada mas que sonreírle y es así como responde? bien ahora entendía por que todo el mundo odiaba a las rubias eran unas perras!

-Bien señoritas, hagan el favor de responder ese problema,(dijo mientras señalaba la pizarra) la primera en tenerlo correcto se va a casa sin tarea.- dijo el profesor con una enorme sonrisa socarrona que prácticamente decía SE-JODIERON-ESTA-MIERDA-NO-LA-PODRAN-RESPONDER.

.

.

.

Bien creo que solo me hace falta decir que fui la primera en acabar y obviamente estaba correcta mi respuesta y la _SEÑORITA-DESCEREBRADA_ se llevo de premio de consolación unos 27 problemas de tarea al igual que los demás, pero en fin, supongo que esa ultima mirada acecina que me dirigió era una clara notificación de que nunca seriamos compatibles para ningún tipo de amistad.

Okey de que me preocupaba? No era la primera vez que alguien me demostraba su "odio"

-hey! Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan no?.- pregunto un chico que creo haber visto en mi clase hace unos minutos atrás, era alto, rubio, con facciones que eran más de niño que de hombre y unos ojos azules realmente impresionantes.

_**Aléjate!**_ GRITO MI CONCIENCIA haciéndome recordar la primera y última vez que estuve con él.

_***"wow, enserio tu nombre es Isabella? Es el nombre más hermoso que haya escuchado, créeme te hace justicia"**_

_*"Exacto Bella, te __**U-T-I-L-I-C-E !"**_

-eh, si ese es mi nombre, sabes no quiero ser grosera pero enserio debo de ir a mi siguiente clase y creo que el aula se encuentra al otro lado del campus, fue un gusto.- bien esa debía de ser suficiente información como para que le quedara claro que no quería hablar.

-hey, espera.- gritó mientras corría a alcanzarme, mierda este tipo no la captaba o que?

Me detuve abruptamente

-mi nombre es Mike Newton.- me tendió su mano mientras sonreía de una forma escalofriante ya que seguro pensaría que era coqueta si no tuviera desprecio a los chicos.

-hola Mike.-le correspondí el saludo, pero claro típico idiota que te da la mano y no te la suelta mientras sonríe más, casi no aguantaba el torcer los ojos pero por suerte se digno a liberarme antes de que lo hiciera.

-oye, que clase te toca? Si quieres te podría enseñar en donde queda.

Genial, creo que no tenía más opción que aceptar!

-eh, claro aunque de verdad no quisiera molestare…

-oh, no es ninguna molestia, además si llego tarde no me pasara nada tengo mis contactos.- murmuro mientras me guiñaba, dios… más patético y egocéntrico no podía ser.

-okey, creo que tengo clase en… el aula B-5 que dice que es…

-Laboratorio de Química?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa pero que luego se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa… oh dios no! También tendría que soportarlo ahí.

Afrontando mis miedos lo confirme en el horario.

-sí… acaso también es tu siguiente clase?- di que no, di que no…

-Sí!

_Mierda!_

-wow será maravilloso tenerte otra vez de compañera, se que es difícil hacer amigos el primer día y todo eso pero podríamos llevarnos muy bien, sabes incluso podría presentarte algunos amigos míos, somos de los así por decir "populares" del instituto, no aceptamos mucho a las personas pero si les digo que eres mi amiga tal vez sean comprensibles y te acepten…

_**Jesús cristo! **_Hablaba hasta por los codos! Sonaba interesante conocer más personas, pero tenia la vaga impresión de que no seria bien recibida en su "grupito" ya que con solo decir "populares" me imaginaba que todos serian como la rubia de la clase de calculo, incluso no me sorprendería encontrármela afiliada a ellos.

Mientras el seguía parloteando podía observar como todos nos seguían con la mirada, estaba segura que podría decir que Mike era agradable e incluso tierno y atento, claro solo si no tuviera repulsión hacia los chicos.

_**Mierda! habías hecho el juramento, no, no, no, NO! Bella corre! Se que este chico se ve "inofensivo y tierno" pero ES UN CHICO!.**-_alegaba mi paranoica conciencia.

Oh vamos conciencia no veo nada de malo en este chico, además, estoy segura que solo es una cita para almorzar amistosa, no creo que nada malo me pase, te prometo que si veo algo que podría dañarme huiré al instante.

-**si claro! Eso dijiste la última vez…**

Callé una vez más a mi loca conciencia, pero y si tenia razón? Dios esto es tan confuso… tendría que declinar todas sus ofertas, tenia que ser fuerte y no débil como en mi anterior escuela, no podía dejarme tan fácilmente, así que lo más cobarde que pude hacer fue poner como excusa lo del servicio escolar.

-eh, suena interesante, pero yo diría que no, además quisiera pasarme por la Biblioteca escolar, dicen que necesito hacer servicio social y como en mi anterior escuela no era necesario ya que era particular tengo que realizarlo aquí y es por eso que en horas de almuerzo tengo que estar ahí, o al menos eso me dijo la señora Cope cuando fui a orientación escolar esta mañana.- Bien, esperaba que con eso entendiera que no quería desayunar con él y no es que fuera mentira ya que en verdad tenia que hacer el servicio durante todo el semestre, claro que tampoco era tan idiota como para decirle que solo los miércoles los tenia libres.

-valla! Es cierto, aunque no se si sepas que no es obligatorio que lo hagas en la escuela, podrías hacerlo en otro lugar, por ejemplo que tal en una tienda? Mi padre es dueño de la mejor tienda de deportes en todo Forks, si te soy sincero él me firmo los documentos ya que de verdad eso de limpiar bodegas y estantes no es lo mio, pero podría decirle que necesitas hacer el servicio e incluso podría pagarte, que dices Bella? O es que acaso eres de esas chicas que les encanta estar encerradas en lugares silenciosos leyendo novelas románticas.

Se estaba burlando de mí…

_Te lo dije…_

**Callá conciencia!**

-La verdad es que si lo sabia y ya eh firmado mi solicitud.-mentí en lo de firmar, pero de lo otro ya sabia, incluso Charlie me podría haber firmado los documentos pero luego pensé que lo mejor seria distraerme un poco en la biblioteca, leer algo romántico y tratar de olvidar por que odiaba tanto a los hombres.

-oh, bueno… entonces te gustaría salir este fin de semana ya sabes, conocer el pueblo?, iremos en grupo a la playa La Push, que dices?

Dios santo era tan insistente, yo no quería salir de paseo con ningún chico en este momento, por más amable que fuera yo en verdad no me sentía preparada.

Por suerte llegamos al laboratorio y evite contestarle, pero no dudaba de que estaría insistiéndome al rato, lo bueno fue que él ya tenia pareja y a mí me toco en una mesa para mí solita súper!

.

.

.

Creo que queda decir que el resto del día fue normal, por suerte Mike no volvió a insistir en lo de salir y todo me salió excelente en la biblioteca, la Sra. Webber que era la encargada del lugar fue muy amable y dijo que si quería ese mismo día podía comenzar y me recomendaba que trajera mi almuerzo antes de entrar, también me enseño lo que debía de hacer que era simplemente recoger, sellar, limpiar y ordenar los libros.

Estaba encantada con todo esto, cuando llegue a casa me tope con Charlie en la cocina, prepare algo rápido para nuestra cena y le conté algunas cosas sobre lo del servicio, insistió en que no era necesario, que él podría firmarme los papeles, pero le dije que no era necesario que a mí realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas en la biblioteca, que me daría tiempo para estudiar en silencio, y claro así también evitaba hablar y toparme con chicos, pero obvio que no le diría eso, pero en fin, solo termine por agregar algo más, cosas como de que había resuelto un problema bien en calculo y así no lleve tarea, claro evitando la parte de mi "contrincante" y después de que tenia la mesa sola para mi en Química y de que había hecho una amiga, la hija de la bibliotecaria que se llamaba Ángela Webber y que iba conmigo en clase de literatura.

Charlie me deseo buenas noches antes de dirigirse al sofá de la sala para mirar un partido de fútbol, llegue a mi habitación tome mis cosas para tomar un relajante baño y en cuanto acabe y entre de nuevo a la habitación quede completamente dormida en mi suave cama, olvidándome de todo y rogando que por al menos esta noche no tuviera pesadillas.

* * *

Chicas que tal este capitulo a que no se lo esperaban eh? Que dijeron wow acaso no era Edward del que debía de correr por ser tierno no?

Jajajaja no se preocupen nuestro "adorado" chico llegara pronto, veremos si realmente Mike es tan adorable como piensa Bella, yo creo que a veces debemos de obedecer a nuestra conciencia…

Nos leemos pronto.

**Saludos y Besos Vianey **


	3. Propuestas de buena intención?

**Una vez más muchísimas gracias x toda su atención a esta loca historia!**

* * *

**Cap.3 Propuestas de buena intención? **

**Mike POV.**

Bien supongo que se podría decir que hoy era un excelente día, estaba levemente nublado, el imbécil de calculo solo había dejado lo mínimo de tarea y sí, se podría decir que la chica nueva era bonita, aunque algo mojigata, tenia un cuerpo realmente rico, seguro que si dejaba de usar esa fea ropa y utilizaba algo más ajustado se vería mucho más caliente, a simple vista se veía que era una **"_nerdita" _** de biblioteca, sabia por experiencia que todas las de su "categoría" eran unas verdaderas zorritas en la cama uff… eso me hacia recordar a Bree, ella era la nueva chica en el pueblo pero después del revolcón y la humillación que sufrió se marcho con sus padres, ósea no era mi culpa que ella fuera tan fácil.

Seguro que Bella Swan seria pan comido, lo más excitante de todo era que su padre era el jefe de policía de Forks!

Mierda, lo único que tenia que hacer era cuidarme muy bien, todos en el instituto me conocían perfectamente, sabia que seria algo difícil pero es que esa chica era tan _caliente_… necesitaba ser refinada por alguien, pensar que había rechazado mi invitación a almorzar! Dios ella necesitaba una dosis urgente de ubicaina!, era nueva, ardiente y mojigata! Hasta donde podría llegar esta chica? Era claro que ella tenia algo en contra de los chicos, bueno todas las mujeres tienen algo en nuestra contra pero ella… no lo sé, la estuve observando todo el jodido día y sí lo se! Algo acosador pero era necesario, en fin, noté que siempre le hacia preguntas a chicas y nunca a chicos, evitaba toda clase de conversación con chicos que se le acercaban, incluso Tayler me había contado que ella estaba en su clase de educación física y no usaba lo shorts cortos que todas las demás chicas, que usaba solo el pants y que evitaba todo contacto tanto físico como visual de él y de todos los demás hombres, seria lesbiana? No! Eso era imposible no se le veía la tendencia de machorra… esa chica tenia que ser tomada como un buen reto aunque yo no estaba tan seguro de ser él correcto, necesitábamos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a aceptar el reto y más importante, alguien que no fuera muy conocido, tal vez alguien de personalidad más su "estilo" quizá un cerebrito, un teto intelectual nivel Sheldon Cooper, jajajaja sí, eso seria algo bueno de ver…

-Mike! Baja un momento tenemos que ir a la casa de la Tía Esme, apúrate…

Hay que flojera! Había olvidado por completo que mi tía Esme y mi primo Edward llegaban hoy de Chicago.

-esta bien mamá! Ahora voy.

.

.

.

-oh Mike mírate ¿cuanto has crecido?- preguntó la tía Esme.

-jajajaja, solo un poco tía no exageres solo ah pasado que ¿un año?

-sí, creo que si, pero eso no importa, realmente te eh extrañado, a ti y a tú madre, pero anda pasen por favor en lo que terminamos de desempacar.

-y Edward?-pregunté, ese bastardo era mi primo hermano y según mi tía él era un "angelito" Ha' que jodan a otro con esa mierda!

Yo sabia perfectamente de su reputación así que vería que tal le parecería aceptar un pequeño reto…

-esta en el tercer piso querido, solo hay dos puertas una es la biblioteca y la otra su habitación, no hay pierde.-contesto mi tía con una enorme sonrisa, siguió platicando con mi madre de no se que mierdas de decoración y fui en busca del querido primo Eddie.

En casi un instante estaba en el tercer piso y lo vi.

-hey pero mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada más que el primo Eddie.- dije burlón

-wow primito, ya veo que lo afeminado no se te quita…

_**Hijo de p***…**_

-bien dejémonos de mierdas.-dije cortante.

-de acuerdo.- acepto un poco más serio pero sin quitar su sonrisa de suficiencia, era un pedante, toda la vida lo había sido, siempre se creía el más guapo, era un bastardo…

-eh venido a proponerte algo.-dije más serio.

-¿enserio? Y yo que pensé que solo venias a desempacar cosas.-sonrió de nuevo burlón.

_Genial_ ahora tenía que aguantar su sarcasmo de mierda, pero más valía ser amable, por ahora…

-hahaha, sí algo así, pero no… para empezar que demonios haces aquí y no me vengas con mierdas de que estas desempacando, me refiero de que a que se debe que hayan dejado Chicago?- bien tenia que saberlo, mamá había dicho que la tía Esme se regresaba por que extrañaba el clima de Forks pero por dios, esa mierda no se la creía nadie, Forks era el ultimo lugar de este maldito país en donde alguien quisiera vivir.

-eso no importa mucho,(dijo algo cortante) simplemente tuve unos cuantos problemas en Chicago, así que mamá decidió regresar a este lugar de mierda, según ella esto seria "terapia" para mí, dice que necesito algo más de aire libre, lejos de una ciudad grande y tal vez cambiar un poco más mi forma de ser…

Se veía como la mierda, casi río de su cara, si que se veía jodido, lo irónico era que su madre lo viera como si necesitara un cambio, para ella siempre había sido su dulce angelito.

-valla realmente no te sigo, que acaso tu madre no te consideraba un santo?

-ha! Claro que sí, solo digamos que esta vez sí se me fue la mano y pensó que merecía un pequeño cambio, aunque en realidad no hay nada de bueno en este jodido pueblo, acaso hay tan siquiera chicas buenas para follar?

Oh con que eso era lo que buscaba… bueno eso era típico en él, tal vez él podría hacer el trabajillo mmm… tal vez sonaba raro que dejara que mi primo hiciera esto en vez de que yo lo hiciera pero… demonios supongo que le debía el favor de hace dos años, me había presentado a dos rubias despampanantes uff y que favor! Ese si que había sido un verano para recordar y claro, lo más importante, me debía todas las que me había hecho en el pasado, tenia que hacerlo quedar como el verdadero Edward patán frente a todo el mundo, odiaba que mi madre se la pasara comparándome con él, que si tu primo es esto, que si tu primo aquello, basta de mierdas! Ya estaba fastidiado…

-sabes, de hecho ahora mismo poseo una interesante información ya sabes algo intrépido y que vale la pena…

-te refieres a una chica? Esta buena? Es rubia?- Preguntó con cierto interés, genial ya lo tenía más que intrigado, este año escolar seria interesante y claro, después de que quedara en mal frente a todos, la dulce Bella vendría a mi, nunca se daría cuenta que éramos primos, el era Cullen y yo Newton, este era el plan perfecto, Isabella estaría en mi camita muy pronto y me las cobraría tanto por rechazarme …

* * *

Oh por dios que mierda habrá hecho Edward en Chicago?

Edward aceptara toda esta mierda? Su madre lo descubrirá?

Lo más importante, Bella caerá en su juego? Se dejara ir por su lado menos racional y confiara en un maldito playboy?

**FUCK!** Mucha mierda en que pensar!

Bien chicas espero les haya gustado y emocionado este nuevo Cap.! Nos vemos luego! Probablemente mañana! :D

_**Saludos y Besos Vianey**_


	4. Compañero nuevo?

**Agradezco a todas las hermosuras que leen mis novelas frikis! Espero disfruten este cap. El próximo será mejor… e interesante!**

* * *

**Cap. 4 Compañero nuevo?**

**Bella POV.**

Esta noche había sido genial, nada de pesadillas y recuerdos horrendos, esta mañana no pude persuadir a Charlie así que tuve que tomar el desayuno con él, era sencillo convivir a su lado, no se ponía a curiosear en mi vida y eso era perfecto.

Se podría decir que llegue en tiempo record al instituto, no había muchos vehículos aún, el más impresionante era un hermoso volvo plateado, bien, seguro que era de alguno de los fresas del instituto...

Tenia tiempo de más, mi primera clase de hoy era en el Laboratorio de Química, hay no que flojera pasar dos horas ahí, pero en fin lo único bueno era tener la mesa para mi sola, no tendría que interactuar con nadie y mucho menos con algún descerebrado.

Cuando entre casi estaba vacío, por lo que me tome mi tiempo y en lo que me colocaba la bata observaba que Mike había llegado, oh dios, por favor ayúdame!, no quiero nada con ningún chico de su categoría, se veía que era más que agradable y probablemente una buena compañía pero no debía dejarme caer tan fácil, no ahora, los chicos como él siempre te rompían el corazón, por que no existían verdaderos hombres, me refiero caballeros!, bueno Mike parecía muy amable pero no se…

Me refiero más concretamente en que si acaso ya no existían verdaderos caballeros? Esos que te hacían suspirar por cosas que iban más allá de su apariencia física.

A veces me preguntaba por que Jane Austen había creado a seres tan maravillosos por que no podría haber más hombre como el Sr. Darcy.

Ósea por que no había alguien tierno, dulce, caballeroso, amable, responsable, considerado, inteligente…

_**Mierda!**_

Acaso ya no había chicos lindos que valieran la pena? _Bella acaso estas demente!_- decía mi conciencia…

_Pides cosas imposibles_, ni aunque vendieras tu alma al diablo o incluso si te encontraras la maldita lámpara con todo y genio No pasaría eso! Entiende Mujer! Esos hombres murieron hace siglos! Oh que pensabas, que iba a entrar por esa puerta y de entre todas las chicas te escogería a ti? Bah! Tanta suerte no tienes o es que aún no te as dado cuenta…

Esta bien, creo que la _**Srita. Conciencia**_ tenia un buen punto a su favor, si es enserio que conociera a un chico así de maravilloso quien me aseguraría que se fijaría exclusivamente en mí?

Por suerte de nuevo Mike no se me acercó, simplemente me dio un pequeño saludo y se acomodo en su mesa junto a su compañera, creo que se llamaba Jessica, pero bien, el profesor nos indico que nuestra primera practica seria algo muy sencillo, teníamos que mezclar unas cuantas sustancias químicas y ver como cambiaban los colores en los recipientes, fácil! Eso lo había visto en Florida, tal vez si lo decía en voz alta pensarían que enserio era una Nerd, pero no tenia nada de malo haber tomado una clase extracurricular como química.

-Está bien.- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todo mundo.

-chicos regresare en unos instantes, al parecer esta mañana me avisaron que habría un nuevo estudiante que ah sido transferido desde Chicago y por lo que creo es que él será el compañero de la Srita. Swan, así que si me disculpan ahora vuelvo.

El profesor salió mientras todo mundo me mandaba miradas tanto discretas como indiscretas, casi rayando a lo grosero, algunas chicas comentaban entre ellas preguntándose si él susodicho seria ardiente, guapo, rico, un papacito… pero que mierda sucedía con las mujeres de esta escuela? Acaso no se daban a respetar! Yo conocía a ese tipo de hombres, por fuera eran perfectos pero por dentro, eran peor que Satanás!

Regresando a mi miseria me puse a pensar en un millón de mierdas, Qué! Oh no, me decía a mí misma, al parecer la Srita conciencia tenia razón, la buena suerte no era parte de mí, esta noticia acababa de romper toda ilusión de tener mi espacio personal en esta clase, tendría que soportar a algún pedante, arrogante, probablemente egocéntrico chico!

Que tal si era un patán de esos sin escrúpulos que se la pasaban coqueteándole a todo lo que se arrastrara y tuviera falda!, seria un acosador, intentaría hablarme, seria atractivo? Demonios! Pero que cosas pensaba?, No! Esto no seria nada para mí, tenia que demostrar que esta era mi mesa y que yo mandaba, él no podría dirigir nada, no tendría derecho, yo llegue antes y punto, y por si la situación se veía difícil más valía recordarme el juramento!

_**Nunca más me enamorare de un chico, ellos son idiotas, así sea él ser más hermoso aléjate de él, recuerda el amor no existe y es una perdida de tiempo, los hombres solo juegan con tu corazón a tal punto que cuando lo tienen lo EXPRIMEN! Hasta destruirlo…**_

Sabia que era algo imbécil recordarme el juramento cada vez que veía a un chico, no es que fuera una zorra desesperada y fácil que caía con todos los hombres, pero nunca estaba de más recordarme que ante cualquier situación podría caer, más bien a partir de ahora me prometía que la única excepción a mi juramento seria hacia un chico que realmente valga la pena, alguien que sea todo lo perfecto que había pensado antes de iniciar la clase, sabia que no existía ese tipo de hombres más que en la novelas románticas así que, esto seria fácil, no caería nunca más…

-bien muchachos les presento a su nuevocompañero, el Edward Cullen y viene desde Chicago, por favor trátenlo con amabilidad ¿sí?, okey, Edward por favor toma asiento junto a la señorita Swan en la mesa numero siete.

Oh dios, no quería voltear, como seria, seria guapo, como seria su voz, no lo había escuchado contestarle al profesor, mierda estaba consiente de que ya casi no faltaba nada para que se acercara a la mesa, estaba más que claro que ya me había visto, pero yo no quería quitar la vista de mi regazo, algunas chicas habían hecho expresiones de sorpresa, acaso seria muy atractivo?, podría manejar esto? Oh no… creo que no estaba lista para esto…

Un chirrido me saco de mi trance, era la banca contigua a mi asiento, oh no! Ya se había sentado, creo que ya sabia más o menos lo que se avecinaba…

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen tu debes ser mi compañera, que tal?

Oh dios, su voz era tan dulce, tan ronca y casi rayando más allá de lo sensual, tenia que ser amable y saludarlo, no lo había visto, seguro que así como era su voz seria su aspecto, las demás chicas habían suspirado al verlo, esta bien Isabella tú puedes, una, dos, tres…

-Ho… ho… hola…

**Dios! **

Ahora entendía por que tanto alboroto y suspiro por parte de las chicas! Él era… era…

* * *

**Ha!** Como las eh dejado chicas! Espero que les haya gustado, como se imaginan a Edward?

Realmente esta tan guapo que toda la población femenina del laboratorio se ah casi desmayado?

Que pensara bella de este nuevo compañero?

Enserio Edward habrá aceptado toda esta mierda!?

Si fuera así, por que? Tendrá cosas ocultas?

Bien nos leemos probablemente mañana!

Gracias x leer. Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias

**Saludos y Besos Vianey**


	5. Que comience la función!

Chicas muchísimas gracias por seguir día a día con esta loca novela! Aclarando unos pequeños datos, el "juramento" que hace bella realmente es algo de verdad, dado que ese juramento me pertenece y lo cree hace años, debido a que me rompieron el corazón de una forma tan… cruel, pero en fin, supongo que ya lo eh medio superado!

Así que deje a los chicos idiotas y me eh enfocado en chicos listos y dulces! xD

Sin más que agregar, Disfruten…!

* * *

_**Cap. 5 Que comience la función! **_

**Mike POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-sabes, de hecho ahora mismo poseo una interesante información ya sabes algo intrépido y que vale la pena…_

_-te refieres a una chica? Esta buena? Es rubia?- Preguntó con cierto interés, genial ya lo tenía más que intrigado, este año escolar seria interesante y claro, después de que quedara en mal frente a todos, la dulce Bella vendría a mi, nunca se daría cuenta que éramos primos, el era Cullen y yo Newton, este era el plan perfecto, Isabella estaría en mi camita muy pronto y me las cobraría tanto por rechazarme …_

**-**algo así.- murmure con falso desinterés, si quería que callera en el juego tenía que poner en duda su capacidad de conquista.

-digamos que es más que intrépido, pero no creo que estés familiarizado con este tipo de chica, no se si serias capaz de poder hacerlo y…

-qué? Acaso estas de broma, no hay ninguna chica en este planeta que no caiga ante mis encantos, o es que acaso no me conoces lo suficientemente bien eh?

Ha! Lo sabia, el hijo de puta no soportaba que pusieran en duda sus "talentos" de conquista, tenia el ego demasiado elevado, si mi plan resultaba él terminaría siendo odiado tanto por Bella como por todo el instituto.

-no Edward, créeme lo sé, no tienes que enojarte viejo, solo decía que esta chica no es del tipo con el que estas acostumbrado a tratar.

-a que te refieres, acaso tiene un tercer pecho o no tiene alguna extremidad?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-no, no es eso, me refiero a que es una completa mmm… como decir, ñoña?, nerd, ratita de laboratorio?

-Betty la fea?- pregunto con expresión horrorizada.

Jajajaja uhg! Esto seria divertido!

-No, tampoco para tanto, me refiero a que es mojigata, nerd y algo aburrida, se la pasa en la biblioteca todo el jodido tiempo y…

-acaso esto suena como venganza por que te rechazo y no sucumbió a tus "encantos" primito?.-dijo mientas reía a carcajadas

Dios, seguro que si no me calmaba me pondría rojo del coraje! No podía dejarle sospechar a este cabrón, me la debía, por mucho que fuera mi primo tenia que vengarme de todas las que me había hecho…

-jajajaja, nada que ver, la verdad es que últimamente no ah habido mmm… como decir? "diversión" en este pueblo de mierda y como ella es nueva y casi no conoce a nadie, pensé que seria bueno regresarte el favor de hace dos años…

-oh.- murmuro impresionado pero con una gran sonrisa, estaba seguro de que aceptaría.

-sabes, realmente me sorprendes Mike, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que me regresaras ese favor y mmm… suena interesante, realmente es tan nerd?

-si por que? Acaso piensas que será algo difícil sacarla de su caparazón?

-no, nada de eso, simplemente debo de saber todo de ella, créeme, todas las mujeres son iguales, por muy fuertes que demuestren ser siempre caerán en bandeja de plata y cuando menos se dan cuenta las tengo gritando de placer, así que… que tanto sabes de ella, al parecer este curso será divertido, tienes que decirme todo para poder aplicarle la táctica correcta.

Ohh si! Mike Newton eres un jodido genio! Merecía el nobel! Edward había caído, ahora lo tenia casi donde lo quería.

-bien, me parece perfecto, así que déjame recordar mmm… bueno para empezar, su nombre es Isabella Swan, es la hija del sheriff, creo que es hija única, se acaba de mudar de Florida, al parecer todo el pueblo tiene entendido que sus padres son divorciados, hace servicio en la biblioteca escolar durante la hora del almuerzo excepto los miércoles, claro algo de eso no me lo dijo ella lo tuve que investigar por mi cuenta, ah y aparte de eso tiene una rara manía por no tener contacto con ningún chico, me refiero a que no habla con ninguno y evita tocarlos, al parecer no es lesbiana y viste para nada sensual, es castaña de estatura promedio, ojos achocolatados y creo que eso es todo, claro y lo más importante debes de hacer como que no sabes que ella también es nueva, su primer día fue hoy…

-espera, ella solo lleva aquí un día? Wow esto será fácil, se ve que esta tal Isabella es una chica de lo más ingenua, seguro que no hace contacto con chicos por que sabe que caerá, todas las chicas saben sus limites, ella ah de ser muy consiente que caerá con él primer chico y ah de tener esa estúpida idea de reservarse sexualmente para su "príncipe de mierda azul" uhg! Las mujeres deberían de tener prohibido de leer esas mierdas románticas, viejo, sinceramente esto será pan comido, te aseguro que Isabella Swan estará en mi cama en menos de que se acabe este ciclo escolar, es más! Te aseguro que ella tendrá que rogarme para que la lleve a la cama…

Oh-dios-mio! Esto fue tan fácil, había caído, al parecer su Ego lo había cegado por completo, bien ahora seguía la fase numero dos, mi completa aceptación a sus planes y hacer como que le hice el favor de su vida y alejarme y poder ver desde las sombras como se lo llevaba la mierda.

-wow, bien, este, entonces supongo que solo te ara falta pedir que tu horario sea igual al de ella, ah y cambiarte el look por que seamos realistas, ella es tan tímida que si te ve así con tú ropa de diseñador lo primero que pensara es ignorarte sin darte oportunidad

-acaso sugieres que me disfrace de nerd? Con el estilo de The Big Bang Theory?

Oh sí!, esto será divertido, ya me lo imaginaba como el teto de Sheldon Cooper.

-bueno, yo solo decía, ya sabes, las chicas tímidas siempre se sienten más seguras con chicos no tan llamativos o yo que se, en fin tú debes de saber más sobre esto pero si no…

-que? Claro que se como seducir a una mujer, esto será fácil, de eso no te preocupes, si ella quiere a un nerd eso es lo que tendrá, un nerd tonto, pero no tanto…

-bien, entonces, si tú crees que es todo aquí traigo una clave que conseguí de su horario, la primera clase de mañana es en el laboratorio de química.- le tendí el papel que había guardado en mi cartera y se lo guardo.

Al principio había guardado eso por si acaso alguien más se ofrecía a prepararme a la dulce Bella para tenerla en mi cama pero como él había aparecido era perfecto para este plan, al fin, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

.

.

Al fin!, después de llegar a casa y dejar a Edward pensando y maquinando me fui a ser algunas cosas y me puse a imagina en como serian estos próximos días, seguro que todo el instituto tendría de que emocionarse, ya me imaginaba el nuevo chico seria un nerd y la mojigata de Isabella Swan se embabucaría con él a tal punto que al final del año escolar se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que su dulce cuatro ojos es un bastardito de primera, tía Esme abriría los ojos y mi madre dejaría de compararme.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Forks era un pueblo de mierda, estaba harto de toda esa estúpida terapia de mi madre así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar la mudanza, estaba seguro que seria un puto calvario vivir aquí pero… digamos que ese pequeño reto sobre Isabella Swan si que sonaba interesante, tendría con que divertirme durante todo el semestre, sabia como funcionaba el pensamiento femenino, tal vez Mike tenia razón, si quería hacer bien mi papel de chico bueno tendría que sacar toda la artillería pesada, entre todas mis cosas saque una caja que pensé que nunca volvería a ocupar en mi vida, es por eso que decía cosas del pasado, cosas que no quería recordar nunca más, cosas que nadie más sabia, ahí estaban mis viejos anteojos de pasta dura, tendría que cambiarme los lentes de contacto para poder usar estas mierdas, también visualice mi antiguo suéter de lana, algunos pantalones con tirantes mi playera favorita de pac-man y mi ridícula corbata del sistema solar, seguro que en algunas cajas tendría otras cuantas cosas de este tipo, incluso también mis viejas historietas y libros de cálculo…

Mientras más rápido terminara con esta farsa más tiempo tendría para follar con verdaderas mujeres, de seguro que habría más hermosas y sensuales que la patosa a la que le aria el favor de su vida.

Dejando todo listo para el dia siguiente me fui a dormir y me perdi.

_***A la mañana siguiente**_

Rápidamente me vestí con estas mierdas de ropa y baje, seguro que si mi madre me viera le daría algo, seguro que se sacaría de onda al verme usar ropa de hace años!

-Edward eres tú?.-pregunto mi madre, la observe bien y vi como tenia una enorme expresión de confusión.

-mmm, que yo sepa si, hasta hace unos momentos ese era mi nombre por?- Bien un poco de humor matutino aligeraría el ambiente.

-oh hijo, cuando dije que necesitabas un cambio no quise insinuar que debías de volver a usar esa ropa.-su expresión era aún de sorpresa, enserio tan patético me veía?

-acaso tan mal me veo.- no pude evitar preguntar, si era así ahora mismo me quitaba esta mierda y utilizaba mi ropa normal y al carajo con esto, no necesitaba de ropa estúpida para ligar a una mujer…

-no para nada! Te ves muy guapo, seguro que conquistaras muchas chicas

-enserio? Tú crees que no me veo muy feo?

-oh hijito, eres todo un rompe corazones…

.

.

.

No era un niño de mamá desde hace… en fin, no quería recordar nada de eso.

Al llegar al instituto pedí mi horario y al elegirlo busque la matricula del que debía de ser el mismo que el de Isabella Swan, un profesor me llevo hacia la clase y me presento ante todos, esto era algo estúpido, que creía que era un niñito?

-_Pues técnicamente si, solo mírate! Pareces como si fueras un fugitivo de alguna convención.- ah estúpida conciencia de mierda._

En fin! No podía decir nada grosero, recuerda Cullen se un tímido friki de mierda si quieres que esto funcione!

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba allí estaba frente a Isabella Swan, wow y pensar que me la había imaginado más fea, era algo _bonita,_ espera que? Bonita? Que mierda sucedía conmigo? Las chicas no eran bonitas solo servían para follar sí, para empezar no podía pensar eso, ni siquiera se había dignado a verme, todas las demás chicas habían hecho algunos sonido pero, ella ni en cuenta! Que le sucedía acaso no tenia curiosidad por el chico nuevo? Vi que Mike ya estaba en su lugar y casi al frente del aula, no se preocupaba en mirarme mucho pero si había visto su expresión de asombro, claro era obvio, nadie más que mi madre y los tipos de mi antigua escuela me habían visto así…

Llegue a la mesilla y me senté a su lado, era hora del show!

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen tu debes ser mi compañera, que tal?

Bien, eso era lo más sencillo, saludar, y no con mi típico saludo ardiente, más bien el saludo de chico tímido y amistoso.

Tardo algo en contestar, pero cuando ella volteo descubrí sus impresionantes ojos, parecían haber sido hechos con el chocolate más dulce de la fabrica de Willy woonka…

-Ho… ho… hola…

Era muy tímida, y nerviosa!

Se había sorprendido al verme, incluso se había sonrojado, parecía muy graciosa, eso me hizo pensar en algo, esa mirada lo decía todo, **ERA PRESA FACIL!**

* * *

**AHHHHH! QUE TAL? ME MEREZCO ALGUN COMENTARIO!**

**Le agradezco de todo corazón! Muchas gracias ah y aclarando a las dulces damas que me comentan**

**#Gatita Cullen. : **Nena lo se! Son unos hijos de puta! Pero ntp Bella tiene más sentido común ahora, no caerá tan fácil.

Sin más que comentar me voy! Mañana veremos que más sigue!

**Saludos y Besos Vianey**


End file.
